Simple People
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Chat es así, piensa. Como un gatito adoptado que siempre abre su mundo a cientos de verdades distintas, coloridas y divertidas. Y el cabello rubio cae desordenado sobre su máscara negra, los ojos verdes vibran atentos a todo, tan enigmáticos debajo del flequillo mojado. —¡Vas a resfriarte, princesa! —¡No me importa! / One-shot Marichat.


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y prohíbo el plagio o re-publicación.

 **Nota:** sin sentido. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

 **Simple People**

 _marichat_

* * *

Marinette suspira. La humedad es pesada y la lluvia repiquetea sobre el asfalto como una melodía disonante, e increíblemente nostálgica.

No le gusta caminar de noche sola, incluso a pesar de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puede transformarse en Ladybug y enfrentarse a lo que sea; por algún motivo siente una extraña incomodidad en el pecho cada vez que se abre paso en la acera desolada. No es miedo, mas sería más exacto llamarle soledad. Es un sentimiento que no encuentra justificación, y Marinette camina con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo el paraguas y tararea despacito una canción cuya letra no recuerda, mientras sólo la lluvia le hace compañía y su mente se pierde en un océano de pensamientos desdibujados.

Se pregunta por qué se siente así, y lleva los ojos al cielo, oscurísimo y nebuloso, con las estrellas ausentes y las gotas dibujando líneas brillantes bajo la luz de los faros. Quizá porque está acostumbrada a encontrarse rodeada de gente, todo el tiempo, y si no es gente, es Tikki, o Chat Noir, que entra más en la categoría de gatito adoptado que de persona. Marinette ríe suavemente ante tal pensamiento y se hunde en el pesado abrigo que lleva, tratando de coger algo del calor de su cuerpo. Seguramente es así, pues Marinette es vibrante como un girasol en verano y ama con locura la felicidad de quienes le rodean. Entonces cuando cae la noche y se encuentra a sí misma en situaciones tan solitarias, no puede evitar sentirse nostálgica. Se reprocha por ser tan sensible, pues ahora le resulta una razón bastante estúpida.

—La próxima vez pido un taxi, mamá se va a volver loca cuando llegue a casa, se me ha hecho tan tarde donde Alya… —rezonga, de repente preocupada y apura el paso.

La lluvia cae con parsimonia, como arrepentida de dejar el cielo, suave y primaveral.

—Princesa, no deberías estar sola a estas horas de la noche.

Del asombro, Marinette lanza el paraguas tan lejos que para cuando aterriza, ya se ha percatado de que no es otro que Chat Noir. Le mira con cara de pocos amigos, sorprendida y ahora comenzando a mojarse.

Chat sonríe y se apresura en buscar el paraguas caído.

—Vaya susto, ¿no? —ríe un poco y coloca el paraguas sobre su cabeza—. Acércate princesa, o te resfriarás.

Marinette suspira y le mira entrecerrando los ojos, una sonrisa traviesa entre los labios.

—Ya estás mojado, ¿qué diferencia hará? —y le quita el paraguas y Chat vuelve a la lluvia, pone cara de ofendido y abre los ojos grande, como intentando darle lástima. Marinette ríe y luego se acerca, ahora ambos protegidos del agua.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde afuera? Es extraño de ti.

—Estaba en casa de Alya, se hizo tarde y no había nadie que pudiera llevarme a casa… de todos modos no es lejos —Chat se ve ligeramente aliviado—. Tampoco tengo miedo.

—Por supuesto, porque yo cuido de ti, ¿verdad? —sonríe presumido y Marinette pone los ojos en blanco—. No dejaría que nada te pase —y su sonrisa es honesta, Marinette se siente contrariada y de repente confundida.

—¿Y qué hacías tú? Estás todo mojado…

Lo cierto es que así se queda corta. Chat Noir tiene toda la pinta de haberse pasado al menos una hora bajo la lluvia, y Marinette se pregunta qué le llevaría a hacer algo así. El cabello rubio cae desordenado sobre su máscara negra, y los ojos verdes vibran atentos a todo, tan enigmáticos debajo del flequillo mojado.

—De hecho me gusta salir de noche, más cuando llueve, creo que soy un gato un poco raro… —su risa es distinta, como ajena, pero la sonrisa que se dibuja entonces es sincera, y esa contradicción oculta algo, que Marinette duda querer averiguar o no.

Caminan a paso lento, no parecen avanzar de hecho, y es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, las gotas de lluvia casi intactas en el aire, rodeándolos como en un abrazo tibio. Marinette siente que ya ha vivido antes algo parecido, esa clase de electricidad sobre su abdomen es tan conocida, y cada vez que le mira a los ojos allí está. Es abrumador, como chispas de estrella fugaz.

—¿Por qué…? —pregunta, al fin.

Chat se aleja un par de pasos y Marinette se detiene observándole.

—Ah, será un secreto entre nosotros, princesa —y da pasos amplios, como si volara sobre la acera mojada, la lluvia le recibe y la noche parece ser suya—. Así me siento libre… es curioso, ¿verdad?

 _Libre_ , piensa. _¿Por qué?_ Pero Chat salta y salta, bailando un poco bajo el agua, riendo y sus ojos son tan verdes y su cabello tan salvaje y él es feliz y libre. En esa noche solitaria, bajo los faroles que algunos iluminan y otros no, junto a la calle que se extiende en la noche vacía y de repente Marinette ya no entiende por qué ése cuadro le parecía tan triste. Ve en él una nueva perspectiva, mientras baila solo como un demente en la calle, y entiende que ya no hay tristeza en la noche. Puede cantar, puede reír, puede apreciar cada detalle bonito que de día no existe. Y suelta el paraguas, la lluvia le da la bienvenida despacito, Marinette ríe junto a Chat y ya no hay una melodía disonante pero una canción alegre, de primavera, nocturna.

Y corren juntos, se miran y ríen. La noche es suya, son libres y Marinette se siente llena, como expuesta a una realidad tan cálida, que nunca creyó necesitar tanto.

—¡Vas a resfriarte, princesa!

—¡No me importa!

Pero, Chat es así, piensa. Como un gatito adoptado que siempre abre su mundo a cientos de verdades distintas, coloridas y divertidas. Y se pregunta si habrá un momento en el que sus noches ya no sean como esta, y odia la idea de volver al pasado. Quiere avanzar, quiere seguir cambiando, aprendiendo y amando. No quiere indagar en aquella expresión tan ambigua, que había inundado a Chat por un instante, quiere que sea feliz, incluso si eso requiere bailar bajo la lluvia. Lo hará.

Pero, Marinette no sabe que eso es todo lo que ella necesita también. A él.

...

* * *

 **Lo único que pido es que no me juzguen (?). Esto es lo primero que escribo después de mucho tiempo sin tocar word, literalmente es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido, así que si ven algún errorcito pls avísenme. Also, ni yo sé muy bien a dónde iba pero espero que les haya gustado igual (?). ¿Ya les dije lo mucho que amo el Marichat? Bueno, me encanta.**

 **Me gustaría saber qué piensan, dejen reviu~. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Hiyorin.**


End file.
